Joyeux Noël!
by Hayashi Nao
Summary: ¿Qué es la Navidad? Esperanza, paz y amor. Estar a tu lado en una noche fría y sentirnos cálidos desde lo más profundo del corazón. Ese es el verdadero significado de la Navidad.


**Título:** Joyeux Noël!

**Resumen: **

¿Qué es la Navidad?

Esperanza, paz y amor.

Estar a tu lado en una noche fría y sentirnos cálidos desde el interior.

**Anime/Manga:** Ouran High-School Host Club (Hostobu) **Mangaka:** Bisco Hatori

**Advertencias:** No. **Género:** Romántico. **Clasificación:** +16

**Pareja:** Kyouya Ootori x Tamaki Suou

**Ficker:** Hayashi Nao!

**Fanfic:**

‒¡Uf! Estoy agotado, pero estuvo bien ¿No?

En el tercer salón de música de una escuela exclusiva para súper-ricos en Japón, trinchera de un indecoroso pero popular club en el que siete atractivos jóvenes ofrecen sus servicios a las alumnas, a quienes el tiempo libre y el dinero les sobra, como cada año se había organizado el evento de Navidad.

Desde el techo a cada esquina del recinto se encontraba bellamente adornado, sin escatimar en gastos ni lujos, aún se podían sentir todas las vibraciones de la reciente fiesta, en contraste con la tranquilidad de los adornos que ya no resplandecían tanto como cuando estaban bajo el efecto embriagador de las sonrisas de los anfitriones, que ahí habían hecho gala de su caballerosidad y belleza.

Ahora sólo quedaban testigos mudos de la fiesta, acompañando a dos de aquellos anfitriones. Todos los demás se habían ido retirando. Unos eran esperados con ansias en sus casas, otros, uno en particular, sólo esperaban con ansias el poder irse a su casa.

Gracias a la claridad de un ventanal se colaba intensa la luz blanca de la Luna, uno de los aún presentes seguía perdido en su contemplación. Había escuchado las palabras de su compañero, pero estaba tan ensimismado que no era consciente de su propio mutismo.

‒¿No vas a ir a casa? ‒sus preguntas no recibían respuesta, no de viva voz. Pero los ojos oscuros y afilados de Kyouya le respondían con suma claridad.

El interrogado sintió que un par de brazos se cernían entorno a su cuello, el delgado cuerpo de un apuesto mestizo de cabellos rubios se apegada hasta donde la silla, en la que él estaba, se los permitía. El sueño lunar quedó atrás, su atención ahora era por entero de ese chico.

‒¿Y tú? Es Navidad, ¿No es muy plebeyo pasar la Navidad en familia?

Sí, era Navidad, época de paz, amor y esperanza. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del más alto, quien había apoyado su barbilla entre los cabellos oscuros de aquel había permanecido sentado frente a aquel ventanal contemplado la Luna.

‒Sí, lo es.

Pero daba la casualidad que ellos no eran plebeyos, y aunque él en particular tenía recuerdos de navidades pasadas en las que lo más importante era que estaba junto a su madre, ahora sólo estaba un día más en el club, lo pasaba bien con sus amigos y luego se iba a casa, a dormir.

‒¿Entonces? ¿No deberías ir a casa con tu padre y tu abuela?

‒Eso mismo era lo que yo me preguntaba de ti.

Ambos mostraron la misma sonrisa melancólica. Los brazos de Tamaki Sou, rey del club de anfitriones fueron deslizándose por el pecho del contrario. Los cabellos rubios rivalizaban con los negros, como la luz del radiante Sol con la oscuridad de la noche, entremezclándose en un fugaz pero hermoso atardecer.

‒No sigas, es deprimente ‒le objetaba Kyouya, aunque en realidad sentir la calidez de ese abrazo lo hacía sonreír de una forma que nadie había visto jamás. Ni siquiera su propia familia, pues era una sonrisa sin una aura oscura.

‒Si no vas a ir a tu casa ven conmigo ‒sus brazos se soltaron del cuello de Kyouya y le tendió una mano, como todo caballero que invita a una dama.

La sonrisa del administrador del hostclub se transformó en cuanto tuvo delante de sí al apuesto rubio con su coqueta invitación, mostrando el lado oscuro de su ser.

‒Pensé que no lo ibas a decir ‒aceptó tomar la mano de Tamaki y los esbeltos dedos del rubio se entrelazaron con los de aquel chico de lentes.

Mutuamente se debían muchas cosas, entre ellas el sentirse felices y comprendidos en aquel mundo de frías apariencias.

Solitario en medio de todos los suntuosos adornos del elegante salón, sobre el marco superior de la puerta principal quedaba el pequeño adorno que para muchos ya era conocido. Anhelado por todos aquellos que desean expresar con sus cuerpos lo que sus sentimientos les mandan, ahí seguía el muérdago en símbolo del verdadero significado de la Navidad.

Mientras uno cerraba la puerta, el otro alzó la vista, encontrando las ramas verdes adornadas con pomposos listones rojos y dorados. Y antes de que la oportunidad se le escapase atrajo a quien le había estado robando suspiros y ensueños desde hacía ya un par de años, la aguda mirada que no era opacada por los cristales de los lentes se sorprendió ante las acciones de su compañero rubio, aunque se mostraba dócil entre sus brazos.

‒Joyeux Noël* ‒le murmuró Tamaki antes de concretar sus intenciones. Uniendo con lentitud sus labios al tiempo que los brazos de Kyouya rodeaban su cuello.

Si eso no era el calor de la Navidad, entonces quién sabe qué sería. Pues ambos sentían latir sus corazones de una forma tan acelerada que el calor se volvía intenso y muy placentero, motivando a que el beso se volviera más y más demandante. Dejando a un lado la castidad de sus labios para dar paso al juego de sus lenguas, ambas hábiles, ambas compitiendo por dominar a su contrario. Cada uno con sus propias habilidades, seduciendo al otro.

La batalla se transformaba en entrega y por último en unión. Olvidando el objetivo inicial, al final no había ganador, sino dos amantes entregados y satisfechos. Así culminaba aquel beso.

‒Hoy no te vas a dormir a las diez.

Una sonrisa como la del gato Cheshire, mágica y que quedaba flotando en su imaginación, eso era todo lo que perduraba en la mente de Tamaki tras escuchar la sentencia de su querido Kyouya. Por un lado se sentía muy feliz, aparte de que no esperaba menos de su novio, pero eso de dormir después de las diez le preocupaba, aunque siempre que dormía con él era lo mismo.

Las dos últimas almas que habían estado en el edificio del instituto Ouran salían tomadas de la mano, para retirarse a su privacidad, mientras eso fuese suficiente para su relación lo seguirían haciendo. En especial cuando uno calmaba la soledad del otro de una forma tan abrazadora.

**Notas finales: **

*Joyeux Noël es Feliz Navidad en francés.

*La tradición es que cuando dos personas se encuentran debajo del muérdago se deben besar. El origen de esta tradición es incierto.


End file.
